The brilliant mind of Austin
by Lilmisscrazywithyaoi
Summary: Mentions of Adam Lambert, babies, lovemaking and older Justin and Austin.It's also a fluff...so if you hate it don't read it and do yourselves a favor don't review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or its characters.

A/N: haha a fluff that I wrote when I saw the kiss between Austin and Justin. Please review.

* * *

"You met him!" shouted Justin.

Okay, this is the normal typical day for the lovey-dovey couple. Austin would either say or does something that will clearly make Justin scream one way or another. Yes SCREAM.  
But right now head out of the gutter, people. Cause what Austin had done was far more catastrophe for Justin.

"It was just a few minutes, we exchange pleasantries and off we go." said Austin calmly.

Justin took deep large breathe and let out huffs of cold air. It was so cold in New York that Justin wished that he was in bed cuddling with Austin's warm body. But now's clearly not the right time for it.

"You're saying that you got one in a lifetime chance to meet the man himself and all you do is say "HI, I'M AUSTIN. NICE TO MEET YOU!" said Justin calmly.

"What's wrong with you Austin? You got to meet the sexiest singer ever and that's your reaction? For god sakes that was ADAM LAMBERT standing in front of you!" scream Justin.

"I know who he was baby. He's all over the news right? After the AMA?" Austin let out a chuckle seeing his boyfriend annoyed face.

"Then why you didn't call me? I could have come down in a jiffy! God Austin I hate you some times!" shouted Justin.

Austin wince, his eyes looking down, feelings of hurt overwhelmed him. What did he do exactly to make his boyfriend of seven years to hate him, he also don't know.

"You…really hate me?" Austin asked softly.

Justin stops in his rant to look at his boyfriend. He saw Austin looking down to the ground, not making eye contact with him and clearly fidgeting around. He was shocked that Austin even asked him such question.

"If I hate you, I would have just leaved you when we started in this relationship, Austin." Justin said.

"But just now, you said that you hate…" protest Austin

"I was just talking rubbish and you know that."

"I love you and only you. I could never hate you Austin"

"Baby, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Yes you have and you have even showed your love for me right? Kissing me on the red carpet for your movie premiere. The amount of paparazzi that chase after you is even more than the amount of those who worked under me. And I'm what the paparazzi called the queen diva in MODE."

"What can I say, I will do anything for you baby." Austin said while kissing Justin neck,

"Then why don't I show you how much I appreciate your affection?" Justin teased.

"What do you suggest baby?" asked Austin.

"I will let you do anything to me as form of forgiveness because I shouted at you?" Justin pleaded.

"I like your idea baby, let's go...there's a lot I want to do to you!"

* * *

"Ahh, Austin please no more" Justin pleaded.

"No way baby I'm not satisfied yet. I told you I want to come 4 times tonight in your tight little ass and I'm not going to stop now baby."

"Austin 4 times? If I was a girl, I think you will surely banged me up already"

"Uh-huh, imagine me banging you while you're pregnant with my child, you laying down naked on the bed, legs wide spread for my eyes pleasure and my cock thrusting in and out of you. That is so hot baby."

"I feel like I could just come with that image. Won't you have my children, baby?"

"I will be glad too...if I was a girl"

"Then you think, if I try harder then will it be possible?"

"Austin how in the world would I know that?" Justin was beyond frustrated.

"Then let's find out now!" claimed Austin.

"Huh? Find out what?" Justin asked.

"If we could make baby?"

"What the hell you mean...urhhh Austin! Baby slow...you're ripping...me apart!"

"That's what I want to do to you baby!"

So the night goes on, with the sounds of moans, pleadings, shouting filling up the room. The copulation of the two soul mates is never ending right people? So let's leave them to their own activities and we get to ours.


End file.
